1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing technology in organized retail theft in a store at the high theft areas, to detect a theft when a large quantity of items are stolen. This invention uses RFID technology and integrates with camera and video surveillance systems to detect a theft in progress and trigger an alarm on the surveillance systems for immediate identification of theft, prior to the items being taken out of the store. A common problem with any retail security system using EAS or RFID technology is that alarms are set at the store exit, and once the items are taken out the exit, store security or other personnel cannot follow the perpetrator, make an arrest, or get the stolen items returned. This system is meant to address early detection of a theft such that security personnel can be informed prior to the perpetrator getting to the store exit.
2. Background
Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to theft deterrent technology and, more particularly, relate to triggering one or more alarms.
Retailers and business owners can suffer substantial financial losses as a result of retail theft. It is becoming increasingly common for shoplifters and thieves to implement organized and coordinated plans involving multiple individuals to steal large amounts of high priced goods from retail and other establishments.
Organized retail theft or organized retail crime differs from typical retail theft in the amount of similar items stolen at one time, which makes the value of one theft much higher than a typical casual theft of one item, and is typically defined by:                1. Theft from a retail establishment in quantities that would not normally be used for personal consumption        2. Reselling large quantities of stolen items to be re-entered into the marketplace        3. Revealing, concealing, transporting, or disposing of stolen items in quantities not normally used for personal consumption        4. Coordinating, organizing, or recruiting to commit the above offenses        
While there have been security systems in use in retail stores for many years, typically EAS (Electronic Asset Surveillance) systems and more recently the use of RFID technology, no system has specifically addressed the problem and unique challenges of organized retail theft.
It has been proposed to place a RFID tag on or in any desired high theft general merchandise item in a store, typically those items that are of a relatively high cost and have a high rate of theft in such store. Many items sold in stores such as grocery stores, pharmacies, and other retail stores have RFID tags, and many do not.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other. An RFID tag can be placed on any item that has not had an RFID tag affixed by the manufacturer. An RFID reader can detect the RFID tag via short range frequency by placement of the RFID reader and/or RFID antenna, An RFID reader can detect the RFID tag via short range frequency by placement of the RFID reader at store aisles, endcaps, or zones, thus providing a positive reading of the RFID tag if multiple numbers of the same item are taken at one time, then such items are presumed to be stolen as it is detected shelf, aisle, end cap, or zone.
Using the RFID signal, the RFID reader will signal the camera surveillance system with an alarm that will activate the camera alarm system and alerting security that a theft has occurred.
One principal target of this invention is grocery or other retail stores where thefts of high value general merchandise items are commonly stolen. This invention provides both deterrence to theft and an increased rate of identification and apprehension of perpetrators.
While the preferred embodiments of the invention have been described above, it will be recognized and understood that various modifications may be made therein and the appended claims are intended to cover all such modifications that may fall within the spirit and scope of the invention.